You and Me
by calamityxcooper
Summary: Ten short drabbles that can relate to any couples, really. You know the challenge; put your iPod on shuffle and write whatever comes to you for the first ten songs. 'We don’t have to stay, we can learn to fly and spend the rest of our lives soaring'.
1. We've Only Just Begun

Before the rising sun we fly,

_Before the rising sun we fly,_

_So many roads to choose_

_We start our walking and learn to run._

_And yes, we've just begun._

**- The Carpenters, We've Only Just Begun**

Your smile lights up my life, my own smiles mirroring yours with as much enthusiasm. I never knew that one person could bring me so much joy.

We will run, drive, fly. Just get away and live life. You and me, we are invincible together. No one can stop us. We will leave behind the war and the heartache to be on our own. We don't have to come back; we could spend our whole lives together; just us.

We don't have to stay, we can learn to fly and spend the rest of our lives soaring.


	2. A Foggy Day

For, suddenly, I saw you there

_For, suddenly, I saw you there  
And in a foggy London Town  
The sun was shining everywhere._

**- Michael Buble, A Foggy Day (In London Town)**

It was such a cold day. The fog was blurring my vision and I was shivering in my coat. A steaming Butterbeer was looking ridiculously appealing at the moment; I had only come here so that I would not be left alone, but honestly when to boys ever grow out of pranks? Sixteen years of age and Harry and Ron were still desperate to get into Zonko's for God knows what. I was waiting outside; a bad choice upon afterthought, and then I saw you. Your eyes sparkled in the thin ray of sun; you were laughing. The fog cleared as you looked my way and as we smiled at each other I felt a little warmer. Yes, you most definitely improved my day.


	3. Infatuation

I'm so attracted to you

_I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeah_

**- Maroon 5, Infatuation**

There I am, looking over at you from the breakfast table again. I am getting quite sick of this seemingly never ending game that we play. I see you looking too; we both feel the same. I yearn to kiss you, so much so that my breakfast gets cold whilst I look at you. Ron waves his hand slowly in my face, calling 'Ginnyyyyyyyyyy' it annoys me to no end.

'Yes, Ronald?' I snap at him. He says no more. I turn back at you, but you are no longer looking my way. The spell has been broken, but I know that you feel the same way. Infatuation, lust, love.


	4. Kelsey

So don't let anyone scare you

_So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you  
Always now, through the thick and thin  
Until the end_

**- Metro Station, Kelsey.**

The war is nearing. You have to fight; for if you don't you family will . . . I don't want to think about it. If only things were different; there would be no danger, we could graduate normally and I wouldn't be in constant fear of your death. But I must not let myself think like that, you could not die. Only those who truly deserve will die. I couldn't trick myself into truly believing that, Voldemort was ruthless and his supporters would not care who they killed. I had to have faith that you would protect me, though. When the time comes I will fight beside you and stick with you until the end, I will hold your dying body and tell you that I love you as many times as possible before I give you one last kiss. And then you would die; but I will have the strength to deal with that because of you. You will protect me until the end.


	5. Cherish

Cherish the thought

_Cherish the thought  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)  
Cherish the joy  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)_

**-Madonna, Cherish**

I know that you will never leave me. I can look into your teary eyes and see that you love me as much as I love you. You look so beautiful in your white gown, you sparkle with beauty. I will spend the rest of my life with you. We will never be parted, through thick or thin we would stick together.

'I cherish every moment I spend with you, you know' I whispered into you ear.

You reply with a simple 'I cherish the joy you give me every day'. There we stand, hand in hand, cherishing the anticipation of our life together.


	6. Jessie's Girl

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night__'_

**- Rick Springfield, Jessie's Girl**

She is always smiling for him. My two best mates are going out and I cannot help but feel like the third wheel. I could probably deal with that, but I have also realised that I love her. She should be mine. And that makes it harder to see either of them. Slowly I am beginning to hate the both of them. I love her so much and I hate him so much, but their still my best mates. I don't know what I can do but there is one thing that I'm sure of, I wish that I had Ron's girl.


	7. Solitary Man

Don't know that I will

_Don't know that I will  
But until I can find me  
A girl who'll stay  
And wont play games behind me  
Ill be what I am  
A solitary man_

**- Neil Diamond, Solitary Man**

They have all betrayed me, both Hermione and Pansy. The two girls who I had really loved had both broken my heart. I had found them both with other men.

I don't know if I will ever find the right girl, someone who I can really love, someone who will love me back. I keep having meaningless flings with random girls desperate to have a relationship with a Malfoy. But all I really see is you. I see your smile light up the Gryffindor table in the mornings. I see you fire up at any poor bystander. I love how your eyes flash with anger and your cheeks flush red with fury.

I don't know if you could ever love me back and I don't want to waste my life pining for you while you yearn for Potter. I don't know if I will ever find someone to truly love me, but if I don't then I will remain as is; a solitary man.


	8. Does Your Mother Know?

'Let's just dance

_There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child_

**- Does Your Mother Know, ABBA  
**

'Let's just dance!' I scream over the voices.

'O.K' you reply, begrudgingly. I know that you think that I'm too young for you; heck, you could be my dad. But you're not, even though you are one of his closest friends nowadays. I lead you onto the dance floor and begin to move. You mirror my movements with much less enthusiasm and I can't help but feel offended. You will never see me as anything more than your best friend's daughter; and this will never be anything more to you than a meaningless fling, which will presumably lead to utter mortification on both parts in the future.

I decide not to care and leave my worries behind me as I sip the firewhisky and feel your hands run along my hips. I should care, but I don't. Tonight we will be together and attempt to fill the empty void left behind after the war. The thing is that it will leave us feeling emptier than before.


	9. Time After Time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
time after time_

**- Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper**

I don't care where I run. I don't care what time it is, or where I am or where you are. You have hurt me; leaving me. I know that you have to do what's best for everyone else; how you have to save the world from the evils of today. But can't you just once do something for me. I need to know that you care, that you really do love me and that you would do anything for me. I begin to feel the cold winds and harsh rain pelting down on me as soon as I think of you; it's truly amazing how when I feel like no one, only the thought of you can bring me back to life. I contemplate turning around; back to you. But my pride gets the better of me; how could I go back after that outburst? I slump against a tree, nowhere to go and no one to go to.

Then I feel your warm, strong and comforting hands wrap around me and I feel instantly warm. You have come to get me. And at that moment I realise that you are doing this for me; just as much as you are for everyone else. But you came and found me; came to me when I needed you most and that tells me more about you love than anything else.


	10. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

I wish to reiterate the fact that I am not JK Rowling and therefore I own nothing.

And please, people, is it that hard to leave review? I have had many hits but no reviews. It is very disheartening.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever_

**- Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler**

Dark days are coming. That's all you could tell me, and then came the war. And as I stand with you and your family in the Great Hall, creating a battle plan, I know that someone, one of us, will die tonight. Thousands of others will die also, my school mates, my enemies, and my closest friends. And I don't know what I can do if you die. I wish that you would reach out to me, assuring me that everything will be alright and that there is no way that you will ever leave me. But you can't do that because you would never lie to me.

I am nodding along to all of the decisions, only ever truly paying attention to you. I am breaking down inside and all I can think of is my need for you to hold me.

We go out to fight and when we all gather in the Hall to mourn for the lost hours later all I can do is break down in pain and cry for you; a part of me dying inside with every tear.


End file.
